The Flood's Coming, Charlie Brown!
The Flood's Coming, Charlie Brown! is a direct-to-video animated adventure feature and the first film after The Peanuts Movie series. It focuses on the kids escaping an upcoming flood, during which Charlie Brown finds her pen-pal again. It was directed by Steve Martino, with the music composed by John Powell and Hans Zimmer. It stars Tara Strong as Charlie Brown, Ernie Sabella as Snoopy, Nathan Lane as Woodstock, Debi Derryberry as Linus, Rerun, Schroeder and Pig-Pen, Katelin Petersen as Sally, Lucy and Frieda, Rob Paulsen as Peppermint Patty and Spike, Anndi McAfee as Marcie and Violet, Kath Soucie as Heather (The Little Red-Haired Girl), Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi and Nancy Cartwright as Patty and Eudora. Premise Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie discover that the dam is actually barely holding a massive body of water that would flood the town to nearly a mile underwater. A bear tells them that there is a boat at the other end of the town that may save them all, but they have only three days to make it or die. Charlie Brown is having trouble facing the fact that he may be the lonely kid who doesn't have a true love. Along the way, they reunite with Heather, the little red-haired girl who thinks she is a "sister" of Violet, Patty, Frieda and Eudora and a "brother" who is actually Linus and Lucy's brother, Rerun. Plot In the opening scene, Spike, the beagle climbs a glacier and comically zips away as he spits out gallons of water, after gnawing a hole in the ice. The kids pay no attention and continue enjoying themselves on slides and pools on the beach. Among them, also enjoying the weather, are our protagonists from the first Peanuts movie: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty and Marcie. Through the fun, Linus and Sally open a day camp for children, where none of the younger creatures (nor their friends Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie) take them seriously. After being teased and insulted by their joking friends, Linus and Sally leave their camp seeking a daring deed to gain respect. After Linus and Sally leave, Charlie Brown tells a story to keep the rambunctious kids at bay, until a pig-tailed, Daisy asks Charlie Brown about his "true love" leaving him silent (conflicted by old memories). Janice Emmons and Peggy Jean run in fear after Miss Othmar, the kids' teacher, claims that the earth will flood. Charlie Brown dismisses the idea, but is quickly distracted after he sees Linus and Sally trying to high dive from a giant waterfall. As Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock go with Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie to the top of the waterfall to save Linus and Sally, from their act of daredevilry, they discover that the pleasant weather caused the dam to break. After they accidentally fall down the waterfall, Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock warn everyone of the town's impending doom, if the dam should break. However, the kids merely laugh it off, while Thibault asks Charlie Brown why they should follow his survival advice when his true love is gone. The kids good spirits quickly fall, however, as an intimidating bear, named Alex convinces the kids that a terrible flood is coming. He then offhandedly mentions a giant boat at the end of the town which could save them all, much to the town residents relief. However, as Alex further explained, the town had exactly three days before the dam would break and reach the geyser fields until: "BOOM!", the water would rise and flood the town. After Alex's morbid speech, the masses of kids comically head for the boat, leaving in pairs and families and Spike follows the group to the boat. Just as the groups leave, a glacier (which contains a lioness and a cheetah from Africa) breaks off and eventually melts, releasing the villains into the world. Linus and Sally continuously antagonized Manny about being the lonely kid, with their satirical songs (though he wasn't trying to depress Charlie Brown, but was merely being themselves). Though Charlie Brown initially took a firm stance that he most definitely was NOT the lonely kid, he, Snoopy and Woodstock eventually gave in and let the realization he was alone sink in. Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie encounter Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun who drive them nuts by playing Whac-A-Mole with them. During a soul searching walk, Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock meet Heather and Fifi, to his happy relief. However, he soon realized Heather was a very strange kid as she believed that she was a "sister" of Violet, Patty, Frieda. Eudora and Rerun. Much to Charlie Brown's annoyance, Linus and Sally later invite Heather, Fifi, Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun to tag along with the group to escape the flood (as Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie agreed it could be Charlie Brown's last chance to save his family). After several failed attempts of convincing Heather she's Charlie Brown's true love, Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock seemingly give up, after one last attempt of "impressing" her. Then, after a perilous ordeal with a lioness and a cheetah, Linus and Sally, alone, discover that Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie are afraid of water (despite the denial from the very patronized Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie). After settling down for the night, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Heather and Fifi discover a willow grove where Heather recalls a flashback of being taken in by her eventual adoptive mother as a toddler. With the help of her lost memory, she finally realizes that she is, in fact, Charlie Brown's true love. But despite sharing a slightly romantic moment or two with Charlie Brown, Heather and Fifi quickly distance themself from Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock after they suggest that they could now "save their family", as its their responsibility. Heather and Fifi quickly let go of their spite after they and Charlie Brown (under the direction of Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie) save the group from the crumbling Misty Chasm and finally realize that they and Charlie Brown did have chemistry together. As things settle down, the group sleeps while and unsuspecting Linus and Sally are kidnapped by a tribe of beagles, who believe Linus and Sally to be the king and queen for the beagles. After Linus and Sally light a fire for them, and gain their worship, they finally believe that they have found the respect they had been searching for. But, things comically take a turn for the worst, when the beagles try to sacrifice them to a volcano, to appease the gods and avert the flood. Linus and Sally luckily escape, and try to convince their friends of their ordeal, but, as usual, no one believes them. After the gang make it through the bears Broadway like performance of "food glorious food" (describing how the bears would eat the group) they finally reach the boat. Unfortunately, they find that the field of hot geysers, stands between them and the safety of the giant, ark boat. After a heated debate between Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Heather and Fifi about the geyser fields (Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock wanting to go through, and Heather and Fifi wanting to go around), the group splits with Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty and Marcie going with Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock and Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun going with Heather and Fifi. As Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie cross the geyser field and make it to the boat, they frantically search for Heather and Fifi (beginning to understand the affection they held for them) until, to their horror, Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun reveal Heather and Fifi's fate. As Heather, Fifi, Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun went around the geyser fields, and the seven were feet from the ark boat, a mountainside caved in. Instead of crushing Heather and Fifi, the fallen boulders and rock slabs piled so that they created a great "boulder cave", with no exit large enough for Heather and Fifi to escape, Heather and Fifi get Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun go through a hole they could find. Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock dash off, with Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie close behind, until they reaches Heather and Fifi's cave, however by that time the flood had already began, with water slowly streaming into the cave. After Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock dive to save Heather and Fifi, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie overcome their fear of water as they save an unconscious Linus and Sally, and a marooned Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun. Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock soon square off with the lioness and the cheetah, and, due to their quick thinking, impale the two with a rock slab from Heather and Fifi's cave, likely killing both. As the rock slab falls, Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock are able to save Heather and Fifi from the completely submerged cave, and reunite the, with the others while Charlie Brown and Heather share a tender moment. However, the moment quickly ends, as the water rises higher still, and the group huddles together awaiting their impending doom. While, from inside the ark boat, the kids look out astonished, as they hold to the mercy of the shifting water currents. Meanwhile, Spike climbs up the glacier, leaving a trail of indents from his bone, until, he sticks the bone into the glacier's top. This forms a crack from the glacier's top and splits down the line of indents, widening into a fissure until Spike unintentionally diverts the flood, saving the kids of the town. Spike is then washed away in the draining wave of water, and believed to be deceased. The beagles then catch up with a terrified Linus and Sally, and ask them to join their group (believing that they averted the flood). Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie step in, and tells both Linus, Sally and the beagles that Linus and Sally can't go with them as they're both the creator of their group and the glue which holds their friendships together (to which Linus and Sally embrace an embarrassed Lucy and Peppermint Patty). Then, near the end, Heather's mother tells Heather to go to summer camp. Though initially overjoyed, Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock soon become conflicted as they no longer have the excuse of being with Heather and Fifi to save their families, and reverts back to old fears and memories dealing with Peggy Jean. Heather and Fifi hint to Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock that they're the one they want to spend their life with, but she soon leaves with her mother after Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock's failed attempt of expressing their feelings. Though Charlie Brown soon chases after her, after the support of Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie, and (while hanging from a tree like how he and Heather reunited) confesses to Heather that he doesn't want to be with her because they had to, but because he, himself, wanted to. The two lock hands and embrace and the watching animals cheer in commemoration of their new relationship, while Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun weep happily together. As Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie walk off together, seemingly down trodden, realizing Charlie Brown is gone for good, Charlie Brown and Heather, with Snoopy, Woodstock, Fifi, Violet, Patty, Frieda and Rerun, surprise the five as Charlie Brown reveal that they have decided to remain together as a group.↵The epilogue shows Spike having a near death experience after falling into the fissure. He enters a heaven full of bones. Suddenly, he finds himself torn away. He unhappily wakes up, having been resuscitated by Linus and Sally, who he proceeds to viciously attack. Cast *Tara Strong as Charlie Brown *Ernie Sabella as Snoopy *Nathan Lane as Woodstock *Debi Derryberry as Linus Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Schroeder and Pig-Pen *Katelin Petersen as Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt and Frieda *Rob Paulsen as Peppermint Patty and Spike *Anndi McAfee as Marcie and Violet Grey *Kath Soucie as Heather Wold (The Little Red-Haired Girl) *Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi *Nancy Cartwright as Patty and Eudora *Sirena Irwin as Miss Othmar *Alec Baldwin as Alex, a bear *Frank Welker as a lioness and a cheetah *Grey DeLisle as Belle *Jill Talley as Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl *Tom Kenny as Franklin Shermy, Roy, Daisy (The Little Pig-Tailed Girl), Thibault, Lila, Janice Emmons and Peggy Jean appear in this movie, but are uncredited for some reason. Trivia *This is Blue Sky Studios' first direct-to-video movie. *The film's script and plot are a spoof of Ice Age: The Meltdown. **Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock have all of Manny's places, moves and lines. **Linus and Sally have all of Sid's places, moves and lines. **Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie have all of Diego's places, moves and lines. **Heather and Fifi have all of Ellie's places, moves and lines. **Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun have all of Crash and Eddie's places, moves and lines. **Spike has all of Scrat's places, moves and lines. **Miss Othmar has all of Fast Tony's places, moves and lines. **Alex has all of Lone Gunslinger's places, moves and lines. **the lioness and cheetah have all of Cretaceous and Maelstrom's places and moves **Belle has all of the female Mini-Sloth's places, moves and lines. Transcript: *The Flood's Coming, Charlie Brown!/Transcript